


Neverland

by Jadzia_Lupin



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Death, Depression, Friendship, Screenplay/Script Format, Suicide, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Lupin/pseuds/Jadzia_Lupin
Summary: Button House gets a new ghostly resident. Pat learns that his greeting tactics might be indicative of an underlying problem. Alison struggles with the death that just happened on the property. And Robin contemplates his role at the house.
Relationships: Pat Butcher & Original character, Pat Butcher & Robin (Ghosts TV 2019), all the ghosts - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Neverland

FADE IN:

EXT. CAVEMAN VILLAGE - DAWN

Dozens of NEANDERTHAL CAVE PEOPLE stand around a HOLE in the ground in the CENTER of the village, chanting. The VILLAGE CHIEF steps forward and raises a hand for silence. The villagers quiet down and he lowers his hand. 

VILLAGE CHIEF  
Here, we come at start of new village. For good future, we make sacrifice.   
(Reaches out)  
Torga, come. 

ROBIN steps forward from the crowd, appearing as normally. He stands beside the chief and looks down into the hole.

VILLAGE CHIEF (CONT’D)  
(To Robin)  
This day, no Torga, only protector of village, guide to dead. 

The chief takes Robin’s hands into his. 

ROBIN  
(Bows head)  
I make promise. Protect, guide, forever. 

VILLAGE CHIEF   
Your life not forgotten. Your death cherished. 

Robin steps down into the hole, laying down. The villagers begin to cover him with DIRT, singing. 

FADE TO:

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

OLLIE- 19-years-old, trans man, curly red hair, cat ear headphones, earrings, baggy sweatshirt- sits on a TREE BRANCH. A NOOSE hangs in front of him. Crying, he holds it. 

Pan to Robin emerging from a BUSH, looking around. He spots Ollie and gasps.

ROBIN  
No, Cat Man. Not worth it. 

Robin runs off. 

INT. BUTTON HOUSE KITCHEN - NIGHT

ALISON is at the STOVE making supper while talking to PAT, who sits on a chair. 

ALISON   
My worst Brownies experience? Hmm ... probably when Katie Rutherford threw all my clothes in the lake on the first night of-

ROBIN (O. S.)  
Alison!

Alison and Pat both look up as Robin runs through the door, panicked. 

ALISON  
What’s wrong?

ROBIN  
(Gesturing wildly)  
Cat Man! Hang self from tree! Hurry! This way!

ALISON   
Oh? Oh god!

She turns the stove off and runs after Robin. Pat follows too. On the way, the other ghosts see them and run after them too. As they run, Alison dials 999 on her CELLPHONE.

EXT. FOREST- NIGHT

Robin, Alison, Pat, KITTY, FANNY, THE CAPTAIN, THOMAS, MARY, and JULIAN arrive at a TREE where Ollie’s BODY dangles limply. 

THE CAPTAIN   
Good lord. 

PAT  
We’re too late ...

999 OPERATOR (ON PHONE)  
Emergency. Which service?

Alison is speechless. 

JULIAN  
Well it doesn’t look like he stayed.

ROBIN  
No.  
(Sniffs air)  
Cat Man still here. 

KITTY  
Where?

ROBIN  
Don’t know. Ran off. 

THE CAPTAIN   
(Steps in front)  
Right, everyone. We have a man missing in action. He can’t get far, but he could be anywhere on the property.   
(Gestures with stick)  
Robin, Pat, and I will search the grounds. Kitty and Mary search the garden. Thomas search the attic, Fanny second floor, and Julian first. Alison, call for paramedics. 

The other ghosts respond affirmatively and they all scatter, leaving Alison alone on the phone. 

Ollie peeks out from behind a nearby bush, unseen, and sneaks away. 

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST- NIGHT 

Ollie is cautiously running through the forest, watching out for anyone. He runs into the barrier and is turned around, but he doesn’t realize this and keeps running. He spots Pat searching the forest and hides behind a tree. 

PAT  
Hello? Kid? You out here, mate? I know all this is really jarring and freaky and all that.   
(Chuckles)  
Certainly gave me a scare, it did. Meeting the others helped. They’re good people, generally speaking. 

As Pat goes on, a SQUIRREL appears on the tree Ollie is behind, just above eye level. He makes eye contact with the squirrel and puts a finger on his lips. 

OLLIE  
(Whispering)  
Shh.

Suddenly, the squirrel leaps through Ollie’s face, causing him to stumble back and retch. 

OLLIE  
Ah! Bloody hell!

Pat goes up to him and places a hand on Ollie’s shoulder. He has a kind smile as Ollie makes uneasy eye contact. 

PAT  
Oh yeah, that’s a doozy. I’m Pat, by the way. Welcome to Button House! Come on, I’ll show you around and you can meet the others, you’ll be settled in in no time!

Ollie stays silent and studies Pat. He reaches up to touch his arrow. Pat laughs. 

PAT  
Oh that? Yeah, well, that’s how I died, obviously. Doesn’t hurt, really, if you were wondering. A bit awkward to sleep with, but I’m used to it by now. 

Pat gently grabs Ollie’s arm and starts pulling him through the woods. Ollie obliges. 

FADE TO:

INT. BALLROOM - NIGHT

Pat leads Ollie through the front door. Ollie looks back at the door, startled. The other ghosts are all talking in the ballroom. Mary looks at Pat and Ollie. 

MARY  
Pat finds him!

The others look up and then swarm Ollie, talking over each other, greeting Ollie and saying random things about the house and its inhabitants. Pat raises a hand for silence. 

PAT  
Hey! Hey! Alright! Let’s not overwhelm him! C’mon, let’s all have a seat, and we can all introduce ourselves. 

The others sit or stand in the ballroom. Kitty sits on a sofa and Pat’s the spot next to her. 

KITTY  
You can sit next to me!

Pat guides Ollie to the seat, but he just stands there, looking at it. 

JULIAN  
You’re supposed to sit on it.

KITTY   
I like your cat ears! 

Ollie gingerly brings his hand up to touch his headset. 

OLLIE   
(Muttering, barely audible)  
Thank you...

Ollie sits down slowly and looks down to avoid everyone’s gaze. 

Pat is still standing in front of them. He claps his hands together. 

PAT  
Well I guess I’ll go first, just to get the ball rolling. As I mentioned earlier, I’m Pat. Welcome to Button House!

KITTY  
I’m Kitty! I think we’re going to be wonderful friends!

Kitty hugs Ollie, who is visibly uncomfortable. 

THE CAPTAIN   
I’m the Captain. After we’re finished here, we shall arrange quarters. 

MARY  
My name be Mary. What does yours be?

As the other ghosts swarm Ollie again, he wriggles free from Kitty and runs through the sofa and out of the room. The ghosts go silent. 

After they turn back to face each other, Robin continues to watch the hallway where Ollie had disappeared into. 

FADE TO:

INT. KITCHEN - MORNING 

Alison is pacing back and forth, her CELLPHONE at her ear. Mike sits at the table, pouring MILK into his BOWL OF CEREAL.

ALISON  
(On the phone)  
Yes, I understand that, ma’am. I was just saying that- ...  
(Pause)  
I know it has to be tonight, but I’ve already told you- ...  
(Pause)  
I just don’t think it would be appropriate, with what hap- ...  
(Pause)  
No, no it didn’t happen in the house.   
(Pause)  
Well we wouldn’t want that, now would we.   
(Resigned sigh, nod)  
7 O’clock. Got it. Okay. Thanks. Bye. 

Alison hangs up and puts the phone on the table, exasperated. 

MIKE  
Couldn’t postpone?

ALISON   
(Sits down)  
Nope. Couldn’t cancel either. I even offered a full refund!

MIKE  
Well at least it’ll get our minds off last night. 

ALISON  
Maybe ...

Mike leans over and takes Alison’s hand into his own. She smiles at him. 

ALISON  
I love you. 

MIKE  
I love you too. 

Alison gets up, walks over to Mike, and hugs him from behind.

ALISON  
Well I should go get their decorations from the attic. 

MIKE  
Sounds like a good idea. 

FADE TO:

INT. ATTIC - MORNING 

Alison enters the attic and walks over to a PILE OF BOXES. She doesn’t look up at Robin, who is sitting at the window, looking outside. 

ALISON   
Morning, Tho- Robin?

She looks at him inquisitively. He grunts to acknowledge that he heard her say his name. 

ALISON   
What are you doing in Thomas’ sighing spot?

Robin silently points out the window. Alison moves closer to see that he is pointing at her CAR parked in the drive. Sitting in the passenger seat, Ollie appears to be asleep. Alison’s face falls. 

ALISON   
(Grimly)  
That’s him. He stayed. 

ROBIN  
He no will stay long. The young ones rarely do. Most maybe three or four century. 

Alison looks at him, but says nothing. 

ROBIN  
Me think Cat Man leave before I do. Very soon. In next century or two. 

ALISON  
You’re close to moving on?

ROBIN  
I guess that what you call it. I stay here many thousand year, now I leave soon. 

Alison smiles.

ALISON   
That’s wonderful! I’m happy for you. 

ROBIN  
You know why I stay?

Alison hesitates before answering. 

ALISON   
Well, ... I assumed it was because you have unfinished business here. 

He meets her eyes. 

ROBIN  
When person spirit stay here, stuck, need someone to guide them. Look after them. Then someday, they go to whatever come next. 

ALISON   
(Nods)  
And you’re that guide. 

ROBIN   
Me protect many ghost over time. Could not count how many. Me help them cross this place. 

ALISON   
That’s very ... that’s great!

ROBIN   
Yes. And now, me know soon, it come my turn to cross.

ALISON   
But then who guides the ghosts?

ROBIN  
(Shrugs)  
Me has thought of it many time. Before I go, I choose other ghost to stay in my place. Not sure who yet. 

Alison nods then stands up. 

ALISON   
Good luck. If anyone’s a good enough judge of character, it’s you. 

ROBIN  
Thank you. 

Alison grabs a BOX from the top of the pile and takes it out of the attic. Robin continues to watch out the window. Ollie is no longer in the car. 

FADE TO:

INT. DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY - DAY

Pat and the Captain are walking down the hallway. The Captain is infodumping about tanks and Pat is very interested. Suddenly, they spot Ollie walking up the hall. 

PAT  
Hello again! Ready for that tour? 

Pat places his hand on the back of the Captain’s arm. 

PAT  
Cap here’s picked a room for you! It’s right across the hall from me in case you need anything, and it’s a nice soothing shade of green. Don’t worry. If you don’t like it, you can always swap out. 

Ollie quickly turns around and jogs away from them. 

THE CAPTAIN   
Perhaps we should let him be for now. 

PAT  
C’mon, Cap! We all know what he’s going through. It helps to know you’re among friends. 

THE CAPTAIN  
Certainly. But he’s only died yesterday, Pat. Give it time. 

PAT  
He’s had plenty of time. I was all smiles and hanging out with you lot in a few hours, if you remember. And Julian was telling us his life story in half that time. 

THE CAPTAIN  
I wouldn’t consider not wanting to face the existential dread of being a ghost to be “all smiles.” And Julian was trying to save face. Also you were pestering him.

PAT  
Well how long did you take? To talk to any of the others?

THE CAPTAIN   
Two weeks.

PAT  
(Shrugs)  
I suppose it’s a generational thing. Besides, you didn’t exactly have much of a welcoming party, from what I heard. 

THE CAPTAIN   
That’s because the others let me be while I came to terms with my death.

PAT  
Don’t you think you would’ve come to terms with it faster if they’d helped you through it?

The Captain hesitates before responding.

THE CAPTAIN   
Do you really consider yourself well-adjusted?

PAT  
(Sputters)  
What kind of question is that? Of course I’m well adjusted! I wouldn’t be leading group activities if I wasn’t!

THE CAPTAIN   
You never let yourself think about being dead, and when you do you lose your temper. You call that well adjusted?

PAT  
It’s still trauma.

THE CAPTAIN  
No one else does that. 

PAT  
(Angrily)  
Oh shut up! What does this have to do with anything?

THE CAPTAIN   
You’re projecting your own unwillingness to face your situation onto that young man.

PAT  
Unwillingness? I just want him to feel safe. 

THE CAPTAIN   
And how could you possibly know what will make him feel safe? He hasn’t said a word to you. 

PAT  
How else am I supposed to find that out? 

THE CAPTAIN   
(Sighs)  
Look, I’m only saying that perhaps we should leave him alone for the time being. Let him come to us. 

PAT  
But he’s terrified. And lonely. 

THE CAPTAIN   
Probably more terrified by you. Badgering him since last night. Believe it or not, not everyone’s first instinct upon dying is to make friends with all of the other ghosts, Pat.

Pat opens his mouth to respond, but closes it with an annoyed expression. 

FADE TO:

INT. FRONT DOOR - AFTERNOON 

The doorbell rings and Alison goes to answer it. Kitty follows close behind. 

KITTY  
They’re here! Oh I just love ballet costumes!

ALISON  
(Teaching for doorknob)  
They’re not coming for a few more hours, Kitty. The staff just needs to decorate and all that. 

Alison opens the door revealing MRS. BENEDICT- middle aged woman, black pantsuit and pink tie- and MRS. SAWYER- younger woman, head chef’s uniform. 

MRS. BENEDICT  
Mrs. Cooper! Lovely to see you again! This is Mrs. Sawyer, our head caterer.

KITTY  
I’m Kitty!

ALISON   
Welcome to Button House. I’ve put the decorations you sent us in the ballroom.  
(Gestures towards ballroom)  
And I’ll show you through to the kitchen.

Alison steps back letting the two of them in. 

MRS. BENEDICT   
It’s a lovely house you have. The girls are very excited.

ALISON   
Thank you. 

Mrs. Benedict goes back outside for a moment, then several STAFF MEMBERS start bringing folded TABLES and CHAIRS into the house. Alison leads Mrs. Sawyer away towards the Kitchen, Kitty following.

ALISON   
(Awkwardly)  
So ... 

KITTY  
What kind of food are you making?  
(To Alison)  
Alison, ask her what they’re making for the banquet!

They turn a corner and then enter the kitchen. 

ALISON  
Here it is. I hope it’s satisfactory. 

INT. KITCHEN 

Mrs. Sawyer enters the kitchen and looks around. 

MRS. SAWYER   
Ah yes, this will do quite nicely. 

KITTY  
Will there be cake?

ALISON   
Good. Well I guess you can show your crew back here, right. 

MRS. SAWYER   
Of course. 

KITTY  
I love cake. 

ALISON   
Is there anything else you need?

MRS. SAWYER   
Not at the moment, no. 

ALISON   
Lovely. Well, I’ll be in the ballroom if you end up needing something. 

MRS. SAWYER   
Thank you, Mrs. Cooper.

Alison turns to leave.

KITTY  
Alison!

Alison looks at her and then turns back to the kitchen. 

ALISON   
Mrs. Sawyer,

MRS. SAWYER   
Yes? 

ALISON   
I was just wondering what exactly your menu is going to be for tonight?

MRS. SAWYER  
Beef Wellington with mashed potatoes and roasted carrots for supper, and cake and ice cream for dessert. 

ALISON   
That sounds lovely.   
(Quietly, to Kitty)  
Happy?

Kitty swishes her gown, smiling brightly. 

KITTY  
Yes! That sounds delicious! I wish I could have some!

ALISON   
(Walking away)  
I’ll describe it to you. 

INT. BALLROOM 

People are moving about the room, moving furniture and setting up the tables with sparkly pink and silver TABLECLOTHS and clear VASES with pink and white FLOWERS in them. Fanny, Julian, the Captain, and Thomas are all following them around, watching. 

As Alison and Kitty walk in, both Fanny and Mrs. Benedict walk up to Alison. Kitty wanders off to watch the people put up pink balloons and streamers. 

FANNY  
(Shrilly)  
Alison!

MRS. BENEDICT   
Thank you for offering to help, Mrs. Cooper. Your generos- ...

FANNY  
(Talking over her)  
Alison, they are not handling any of these priceless items with any respect! Just throwing them about willy-nilly! And I don’t think I’ve ever seen such gaudy tablecloths! Whatever happened to refined elegance? To think this is what my ballet school has been reduced to! It’s outrageous!

MRS. BENEDICT   
... bit more decorations in the truck, if you’d like to help with that.

ALISON   
(Nods at Mrs. Benedict)  
It’s no trouble at all.

Fanny glares at Alison. 

ALISON   
(Gesturing at people)  
Could you all just be a bit more careful? A lot of this stuff is really fragile and irreplaceable. 

MRS. BENEDICT  
Oh yes, of course.  
(Calls out)  
Be careful, everyone! We don’t want to break anything! Don’t want a repeat of last time, Derrick. 

Pan to DERRICK- a man in his 30s- who is holding five CANDLESTICKS in his arms. He quickly and carefully places them all on the nearest table. 

JULIAN (O.S.)  
They’ll really give out trophies for anything these days won’t they?

Julian is standing next to a TABLE by the WINDOW while someone puts a few dozen DANCE TROPHIES on it.

JULIAN (CONT’D)  
Even prancing about a stage in pink tutus. 

Fanny walks up to him. 

FANNY  
For your information, ballet is a very difficult, unforgiving discipline. I danced myself for many years; my feet have never been the same. 

Julian rolls his eyes. 

ALISON   
(To Mrs. Benedict)  
Yeah, you wanted me to help you outside?

MRS. BENEDICT   
If you don’t mind. 

ALISON   
Oh of course not. I need to distract myself anyway. I can go see if my husbands done in the cellar if you’d like another set of hands.

MRS. BENEDICT   
(Smiling)  
That would be most helpful. 

Alison nods and walks away. 

INT. HALLWAY

Alison walks down the hallway. Ollie suddenly appears in front of her and they both stop in their tracks and stare at each other for a second. Alison attempts a smile, looks down, and quickly walks around him, continuing down the hallway. Ollie turns around and watches her, but doesn’t follow. 

CUT TO:

INT. BALLROOM - NIGHT

The ballroom is all lit up and decorated. About a hundred nicely dressed people, mostly children from about 10 to 19, sit at tables, talking, laughing, and eating supper. Mike and Alison sit at a table with one other adult and three teenagers. The ghosts wander around the room, stopping to listen to conversations and smell the food. 

Kitty and Mary stand by the trophies. 

KITTY   
Oh they’re beautiful! 

MARY  
Ah yes, I thinks theys beautiful too. So shiny. 

Kitty reaches out and her hand passes through a few of them. She sighs. 

KITTY  
I wish I could keep one.

Pan to Ollie, who is wandering around the room sadly. He stops by a table, eyes wide. Three 19-year-old girls are sitting at the table: RILEY- blonde hair green dress- KAYLA- dark skin, curly hair, black dress- and JESS- black hair, blue and white dress. They sit talking and laughing and taking selfies on their cellphones. Ollie smiles excitedly. 

OLLIE  
Riley? Kayla? Jess?

He sits down in an empty chair even though they can’t see him and leans forward. 

OLLIE  
I can’t believe you’re actually here! I’ve had a rough week, to massively understate it. 

The girls don’t react. They’re taking a selfie with Jess’ phone. When they’re done, Jess examines the picture. 

JESS  
This one’s going on Instagram. 

Riley turns to look at Kayla. 

RILEY  
(To Kayla)  
You did amazing today. I still can’t believe you didn’t place for the year. 

KAYLA  
Thanks! You were really good too! I thought for sure you were going to fall on that quintuple pirouette. 

RILEY  
(Laughing)  
So did I! 

Ollie gapes at Riley. 

OLLIE  
You did a quintuple pirouette?! That’s insane! 

JESS  
That was really impressive. I can barely even do three.

OLLIE  
(At Jess)  
Last I saw you, you could barely do one. Good job, Jess.

He reaches out to put a hand on her shoulder, but his hand passes through and he retches.. 

RILEY  
You know who would’ve loved this year’s dance?

KAYLA  
Olivia?

RILEY  
Yeah. She loves film. 

OLLIE   
It’s actually Ollie now. And he. 

His expression becomes sad. 

OLLIE (CONT’D)  
I ... guess I never actually told you that, did I.

JESS  
Shame she dropped dance. She would’ve killed it at competition this year. 

Kayla pulls out her phone. 

KAYLA  
Hey let’s call her!

The other girls lean over as she finds the contact and dials. Ollie instinctively whips out his phone and watches it, waiting. It says “no signal”

Kayla’s phone doesn’t even dial.

PHONE  
The number you have dialed has not been recognized. Please replace the handset and dial again. 

RILEY  
(Sadly)  
I guess she got a new number. 

On the brink of tears, Ollie stands up and runs out of the room. 

CUT TO:

INT. SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

The room is dark and Pat is sitting alone on a sofa, looking mournful. Robin walks in and sees him. 

ROBIN   
Why you no downstairs? At party?

PAT  
(Sighs)  
Just don’t feel like it tonight, Robin. 

Robin walks over and sits down next to him. 

ROBIN   
What’s wrong?

PAT  
If you don’t mind, I’d like to be alone right now.

ROBIN  
(Furrows brow, confused)  
Is not death day. 

Pat meets his eyes. 

PAT  
Do I really avoid being alone that much?

ROBIN   
Yes. Almost never by yourself.

PAT  
You know, I don’t even remember the last time I cried. 

ROBIN  
I never seen you cry. 

PAT  
I’ve been trying to make myself cry for an hour, but I just... can’t. 

ROBIN   
That is okay. You cry when you ready. I know many ghost, not able to cry for many year after death. Is the def- defepsha- desetch- depretch-

PAT  
Depression?

ROBIN   
That’s what I said. 

PAT  
I don’t think I’m depressed, Robin. I don’t feel any sadder than I ever did when I was alive.

ROBIN   
You no want feel sad. Rather feel nothing. 

PAT  
(Furrows brows)  
Are you saying ... I don’t feel sad because I’m ... keeping myself from feeling sad?

Robin gives Pat a friendly punch on the shoulder. 

ROBIN   
Now you getting it!

Pat still looks very confused. 

ROBIN (CONT’D)  
Look. You die, you have ... certain emotions. Sadness, fear, grief, all that. Have those emotions there to ... deal with death. I did. Mary did. Thomas, Kitty, all other ghost. But not you. You take those emotions, you push them down so you no feel them.

PAT  
(Nods)  
So you’re saying ... I need to stop repressing those emotions? 

Robin gives an affirmative grunt. 

PAT  
But how am I supposed to do that? I can’t even tell I’m repressing them!

ROBIN   
You have to figure out.

PAT  
(Angrily)  
So you’re not even going to tell me?

ROBIN   
Can’t. I not you.

PAT   
(Stands up)  
But I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!

ROBIN   
(Stands up)  
I give you advice. It help some others. Every day, take long walk around grounds alone. Don’t try control thoughts or feelings. Let them come to you. 

PAT  
(Hesitates, then nods)  
Okay. Okay yeah, I think I’ll try that. Thanks Robin. 

ROBIN   
It no trouble. 

Pat leaves the room.

FADE TO:

EXT. GROUNDS - NIGHT

Pat walks around the grounds by himself, muttering, blank-faced. 

PAT  
(Annoyed)  
This isn’t working.   
(Less annoyed)  
Well, ... to be fair, it’s my first time trying. I suppose it’ll take practice. 

He takes a deep breath and looks up. 

On the roof of the house, Ollie is sitting by himself, looking at his phone. Pat furrows his brow and walks toward the house. 

EXT. ROOF - NIGHT

Ollie sits on the roof, crying and scrolling through pictures on his phone. They are of him with his friends and family. He touches his throat.

Pat walks up behind him. 

PAT  
Mind if I join you?

Ollie shakes his head. Pat sits down next to him and looks over at the phone. 

PAT  
It still works?

OLLIE  
(Doesn’t look up)  
Kinda. I can look at stuff I already have and play music, but I can’t add anything, and there’s no signal so I can’t get online or call or text or any of that. 

PAT  
That’s pretty neat. I wish I’d had a smartphone. 

Ollie plays a video of him, Riley, Kayla, and Jess. He has longer hair and presents as feminine in the video and they all look about 16 years old. The video is of the four of them in a classroom with other students. They appear to be on break.

RILEY (ON THE VIDEO)  
Oh my god, she’s actually doing it.

It shows Jess sneaking over to the teacher’s desk and pouring something into his tea while he’s not looking, while the other three friends giggle in the background. Jess sneaks back away before she’s spotted. The video ends and Ollie scrolls to the next one, which appears to be right after the teacher drank the tea, filmed at an angle like Ollie had been trying to hide that he was recording. The TEACHER- elderly balding man, dark green suit- is very angry and yelling at the class for pranking. Some snickers can be heard in the background. 

Ollie smiles a little for a brief second, then closes the video.

PAT  
Your friends?

OLLIE  
I don’t think I can call them that anymore, really. I haven’t spoken to them in almost a year. They’re downstairs right now, at the banquet. Didn’t even know I’m ...

Ollie grips his throat and tears stream down his face. 

OLLIE  
(Voice breaking)  
God I can’t believe I did that. I’m such a tosser. 

Pat places a hand on Ollie’s shoulder. 

PAT  
It’s alright, kid. You’re not a tosser. You were just in a really rough patch, that’s all.

Ollie meets Pat’s eyes for the first time. 

OLLIE  
I had my whole life ahead of me! My whole life! And ...  
(Looks down)  
And now it’s gone. I’ll never get to have it.   
(Sniffles)  
I’ll never go to university, never become a film director. Never be the weird uncle to my friends’ kids.  
(Looks up to the sky)  
I’ll never ... get on testosterone. Or go skydiving. Or get a parrot.   
(Meets Pat’s eyes)  
I’ve always wanted a parrot. I was going to teach it how to rap. Call it Lil Squawky. Make viral videos. It would’ve been awesome. 

PAT  
That does sound cool. 

OLLIE  
Right?!

They sit in silence for a moment. 

PAT  
I get that, you know. We all do. I would’ve been 77 if I was still alive.   
(Smiles sadly)  
Probably driving my wife and son bonkers. Spoiling my grandson.   
(Chuckles)  
Trying to remember where I put my teeth. 

This gets a slight chuckle from Ollie. Pat’s face gets sad. 

PAT  
My son probably doesn’t even remember me. We’d just celebrated his third birthday less than a month before I died. I got him his first bicycle. I remember pushing him on it, up and down the drive for hours, that day. He was laughing hysterically the whole time. I ... I never saw him ride it on his own.   
(Shakes head)  
I’m sorry. You’re already feeling terrible. I shouldn’t be making it worse. 

Ollie looks at Pat with a pained smile, then hugs him. Pat hugs back and after a moment, a tear slides down his cheek. 

They break out of the hug after a few more moments. 

OLLIE  
If you’re feeling up to it, ... I think I’d like that tour now. Or later. Either one works. This house is huge. I keep getting lost!

PAT  
(Smiles)  
Of course. 

Pan up to reveal Robin peeking over the top of the roof at them, smiling. 

CUT TO:

INT. OLLIE’S BEDROOM - MORNING 

Ollie is asleep, snoring, hanging off the bed headfirst in a random bedroom at Button House. Slowly, he slides off the bed until he toppled to the floor and wakes up, looking around, confused. 

OLLIE  
Huh? Oh.

Rubbing his head and yawning, he stands up. 

OLLIE  
How did that hurt?

He walks through the door into the hallway. 

INT. HALLWAY - MORNING 

He emerges into the empty hallway, looks around, and goes to the door across the hall. 

OLLIE  
Pat? 

No answer. He peeks into the room and finds it empty. He shrugs and walks down the hall. 

HUMPHREY (O.S.)  
They’re all in the sitting room, I think. 

Ollie lets out a startled yelp and jumps back from the severed head on the floor. 

HUMPHREY  
Oh sorry. Hey you’re the new guy, aren’t you? 

OLLIE  
Uh, ... I guess so.

HUMPHREY   
Well then hello there. My name’s Humphrey. Nice to meet you. Say, would you mind giving me a lift?

OLLIE  
Uh, sure. 

Ollie picks up Humphrey’s head awkwardly and continues to walk down the hall. 

INT. SITTING ROOM - MORNING 

When Ollie enters the sitting room with Humphrey, all the other ghosts are in there, doing their own thing. Ollie sets Humphrey down upright on a shelf. 

HUMPHREY   
Thank you kindly. 

THOMAS (O.S.)  
Everyone! The boy has arrived!

The other ghosts all look at Ollie. 

PAT  
Well good morning!

Kitty jumps up and runs to Ollie, grabbing his arm. 

KITTY  
It’s just delightful that you’ve come to join us today!

OLLIE  
(Smiling)  
Thanks, uh, Fanny?

KITTY  
Oh, no, I’m Kitty.   
(Points)  
That’s Fanny over there!

PAT  
How bout you come on over here and properly introduce yourself!

OLLIE  
Uh, sure. 

Ollie walks to the center of the room in front of everyone, who are sitting or standing attentively. Ollie fidgets with his fingers. 

OLLIE  
Well, um, my name’s Ollie. Ollie Evans. I’m from the village just over there. I’m 19, he/him pronouns. And ... what else can I tell you? Oh! I’m a Ravenclaw. Though, it’s just occurring to me that probably none of you know what that means, so, just forget that.   
(Pause, thinking)  
I like film. Particularly action and sometimes sci-fi. My favorite film franchise is Marvel, and I couldn’t tell you which of those films is my favorite. I can tell you my least favorite though; it’s Endgame. But that’s just because I hate it when films use time travel as a fix-it. 

OLLIE (CONT’D)  
Or really just a major plot device in general. I mean, it’s cinematic cheating! Yeah if you couldn’t tell, I hate the idea of time travel. I could legit rant about it for hours. 

PAT  
Well that’ll certainly make for an interesting talk someday, if you’d like.

OLLIE  
Probably several talks. That’s how much I hate time travel in film. 

As the other ghosts start asking Ollie questions, Alison walks by the room, carrying a laundry basket. The door is wide open, so they can see her. Ollie meets her eyes and his smile disappears. Alison starts to turn away, but Kitty calls her. 

KITTY  
Alison! Come meet Ollie!

Hesitantly, Alison turns back to Ollie. She gives a weak smile. 

ALISON   
(Quietly)  
Hello.

OLLIE  
Hi. Hey look, I’m ... I’m sorry for all this. 

ALISON   
No hard feelings. I just need some time. It was really jarring. 

OLLIE  
That’s understandable. Take all the time you need. 

Alison nods and walks away. Ollie takes a deep breath, looks back at the other ghosts, and smiles. 

FADE OUT


End file.
